Tu destino y el mio
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: Una situacion se le presenta a Hanabi, y al aceptarla, vivirà cosas que jamas imagino. NaruHanaSasu y NejiHina mencionado. Cap tres, Sasuke entra a escena. Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu destino y el mio**.

_¿Què creen? Con este primar capitulo les tengo un bono relacionado con los fics ¡Estas atrapado! Y La bomba del Akatsuki, pero deberan leerlo si quieren el bono_.

**Tu destino y el mio. Capi uno "**_**Aprende de tus errores**_**"**

Hiashi la abofeteo con fuerza. En sus ojos se veia la decepcion y al lado de ella yacia el inerte cuerpo de Neji.

-¡Eres una cualquiera, una prostituta, una ramera! –De esas y muchas mas cosas le decia el lider del clan Hyuga a su hija mayor- ¡Mayor vergûeza no crei yegar a sentir jaams!

La chica se limpio la boca por un brote de sangre, y miro a su padre con un sentmimiento que podia ser catalogado como odio.

-¿Por qué mataste a Neji?

Y la respuesta surgio tras otra bofetda, mas fuerte que la anterior.

-¿Y lo preguntas? Eres una perra, una rebajada, una puta barata –y esta vez, no fue una cachetada lo que Hinata recibio, fue el junkun, mismo que le provocò un acceso de tos para no ahogarse con su sangre- ¡Revolcarte con tu primo¿Y preguntas por que lo mate?

Hanabi observaba la escena aterrorizada. Tenia una nocion sobre la relacion de su hermana y su primo, pero no los creia junto s a ese extremo, y su padre queria deshacerse de ella en el momento, lo que le asustaba aun mas.

-No nos estabamos revolcando, hacìamos el amo…

De nueva cuenta, Hiashi la golpeo con màs fuerza aùn, provocando que el frágil corazon de Hinata se detuviera, y lo que aumento el gesto de odio y desprecio de Hiashi, Hinata abandono al mundo sosteniendo la mano de su primo y sonriendo, como si hubiera logrado cumplir con una gran meta..

-Hanabi, desde este momento seràs considerada hedereda del soke, asì que no te quiero sorprender haciendo babosadas, o yo mismo te matarè.

Esa noche, la resolucion del lider del clan fue acatada por los Hyuga tanto de la casa principal como de la secundaria. Hinata y Neji no compartieron el cementerio como el resto de sus familiares, y la ceremonia fue lo mas raquìtica posible.

-Se acostaban en sus narices y tuvieron que avisarle o no se entera…

-Esa niña siempre fue un estorbo, y lo peor es que se llevo entre las piernas al mejor de los Hyuga…

-Ese muchacho me caia mal, que bueno que ya esta muerto…

Comentario de esos escuchaba una y otra vez Hanabi; cosas terribles sobre su hermana y su primo a quienes admiraba tanto por tantas razones; Neji era fuerte, elegante, decidido y tenia una ternura increíble que solo puede ser asimiladad como la de un niño, y Hinata habia sido como una madre para ella, cuidandola, escuchandola, protegiendola, celebrando sus logros sin poner una cara mala o de envidia, su hermana jamas la trato mal, ni siquiera le reclamaba sus errores, era buena, y no se sorprendio cuando se entero de que Neji y Hinata eran amantes, inclusive penso que seria lo mejor, ya que nadie podria darle tanto cariño a Neji como ella, y nadie la protegeria con toda su alma como el.

Pero eso no lo vera nunca, su padre lo considero algo peor que un escandalo, y decidio terminar con ellos en el acto.

Ni siquiera les permitieron huir, buscar una jutificacion, nada.

-Hanabi-sama –uno de los miembros del bouke se acerco a la chica tan pronto Hiashi y otros Hyugas influyentes se alejaron- Hinata-sama habia escrito esto para usted, y me pidio que se lo entregara.

-Gracias…. Er…. Bueno, gracias –Hanabi se sintio apenada. Otra cosa que admiraba de su hermana mayor era que podia recordar todos y cada uno de los nombres y apodos que tanto los familiares de la casa principal y la secundaria usaban, y ella a duras penas retenia un par de nombres.

Se excuso con todos los presentes, no sin antes dejar al lado de los cuerpos de su hermana y su primo un par de rosas amarillas, y corrio a encerrarse en su habitación.

"Querida Hanabi:

El dìa de ayer, Neji y yo te confesamos sobre lo de nuestra relacion, pero al ver que huiste, crei muchas cosas, entre ellas, crei que heri tus sentimientos, y me senti como la mas grande de las escorias…"

-Pero, tu nunca has sido asi… -Hanabi continuo leyendo la carta.

"Se que Otou-san se dara cuenta tarde o temprano, y se que las consecuencias seran graves, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que traiga el destino.

Solo quiero que sepas que siempre he sabido que seràs una excelente lider y llevaras al clan a un futuro mas brillante que el que nuestros nombres (salvo el mio) anuncian.

Quiero decirte, ademàs, que te quiero demasiado, ya que has sido la unica persona con quien he compartido una infinidad de cosas, y se que me tienes una gran confianza, por eso espero que comprendas mis sentimientos, y te pido una disculpa por no pensar en ti. Sè que voy a morir, pero no me importa, solo deseo que seas feliz. Con cariño, Hinata"

Fue màs de lo que pudo soportar. Hanabi arrugo la carta en sus manos y dejo que el llanto corriera libre por sus mejillas por todo lo que quedo de la noche.

_Que inicio¡Y que venga el bonus!_

**La bomba del Akatsuki (proyecto descartado)** _**"Deidara renuncia".**_

Cuando Kisame al fin calmo al jefe, Deidara hizo acto de presencia. Pero se veia mas tetrico/a de lo normal.

-Deidara¿onde diablos te habias metido?

Y fue donde notaron que sus ojos lagrimeaban sin cesar.

-Yo… renuncio al akatsuki.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –fue el grito de todos, menos del jefe, y este se acerco a Deidara…

-Deidara… tu… -los ojos del jefe comenzaron a brillar y una mordaz sonrisa surco sus labios- ¡HAS VUELTO, DEIDARA-CHAN!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La gente que pasaba por ahí veìan a un sujeto misterioso de cabellos alborotados persiguiendo a una chica voluptuosa en bata de hospital que lloriqueaba por ello.

**¡Estàs atrapado! (proyecto descartado) "_En la cueva del Akatsuki_".**

-¡akatsuki! –grito Hiashi, y el akatsuki poso como si fueran a tomarles una foto.

-Asì es –el lider se acerco hasta el entonces Deidara y ahora Hiashi- Mediante un jutsu religioso, te hemos cambiado de cuerpo con uno de nuestros mejores elementos, y ahora, los secretos de los Hyuga seran nuestros!

Todos echan a reir por mas de media hora y se le quedan viendo al telefono, pero no pasa nada.

-No quiero ser impertinente –comento Kisame- pero creo que hubiera sido bueno haberle dicho a Deidara que lo hiciera.

-¿Què rayos està haciendo Deidara? –pregunto Zetsu

-¿Para què querria estar cerca de las hederedas del soke? -pregunto intrigado Itachi.

Y en la mansión Hyuga.

-Mua, mua, mua, mua, mua….

Deidara, en el cuerpo de Hiashi, aun besaba a Hinata, quien trataba inútilmente de soltarse…

-Neji, Hanabi¡Auxilio!

_Bien, he decidido que no descartare el bono. ¡Pero quiero reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu destino y el mio.**

_Antes de continuarlo, los reviews_.

DarkLady-Iria -_Menos mal te convenciste, voy a esperar tus reviews (apoyenme lectores, ella se comprometio a dejarme review) Ya actualiza tus fics._

Kisame Hoshigaki -_Crees en este fic, por eso accedere a tu peticion y sera un SasuHanaNaru, es decir, tiene que salir Naruto tarde o temprano¿verdad?_

_Aclaraciones -letras_ en **Negrita **son _sueños y recuerdos_, en _cursiva_ son _pensamientos. Hanabi es 5 años menor que Hinata¿no? Bueno, aqui Hanabi tiene 12 años._

**-Tu destino y el mio Cap dos "_Indicios, declaraciones, el diario de Hinata, el diario de Neji_"-**

Tras llorar un buen rato, Hanabi se quedo dormida...

**Hanabi se escondio en el armario del cuarto de Hinata. Tenia solo 4 años, pero sabia que su hermana jamas tomaria en cuenta buscarla ahi.**

**-Hanabi-chan -escuchaba a su hermana pasar una y otra vez por el cuarto, pero jamas la busco en el armario, y se reia de ella ya que aunque podia usar el bykugan jamas se le ocurrio usarlo.**

**-Hinata¿se puede saber que haces?**

**Ese era su padre, y las risas callaron. Hanabi observo por la rendija del armario y vio como su papa entraba al cuarto con Hinata y cerraba l apuerta.**

**-Papa, solo ju-jugaba con Hanabi-chan.**

**Hiashi puso su cara de muerto, pero de pronto suavizo su rostro y comenzo a acariciar la cabeza de su hija.**

**-Ya sabes que Hanabi es mejor que tu¿verdad?**

**Hinata se volvio a su papa y asintio en silencio.**

**-Y que sera una mejor lider de lo que tu jamas seras, eso tambien lo sabias¿cierto?**

**-H-hai.**

**La manod e Hiashi bajo de la cabeza hasta el cuello infantil de hinata.**

**-Pero ¿sabes una cosa? tu aun eres mi hija favorita.**

**La pequeña miro sosp´rendida a su papa y una inocente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.**

**-Pero eso puede cambiar -Hiashi comenzo a presionar el hombro de su hija, quien comenzo a gemir de dolor- Aunque seas inferior a tu hermana¿quieres seguir siento mi favorita?**

**Hinata levanto su mirada hacia su padre, quien tenia una mirada tenebrosa, mezcla de lujuria y sadismo, pero eso ni Hinata ni hanabi lo sabian.**

**-S-si, papa, yo q-quiero que te sientas o-orgulloso de mi.**

**Hiashi sonrio satisfecho, dejo de hacer presion en el hombro de su hija y se inclino para verla de frente.**

**-Entonces, el requisito para seguir siendo mi favorita, es que me demuestres que me quieres.**

**-Hai, papa, yo te quiero -la pequeña abrazo a su papa, y este comenzo a acariciar su espalda- ¿papa?**

**-No te preocupes, hija -Hiashi comenzo a quitarse el haori y la yutaka- yo te enseñare a quererme.**

Hanabi desperto de golpe, observo el reloj y este marcaba las dos de la mañana con doce minutos. Suspiro cansada y trato d ordenar sus ideas. Se percato de la carta y la leyo de nuevo. Las imagenes que soño comenzaron a agolparse en su mente y algunas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido para ella. ¿Por qupe a Hinata no le gustaba quedarse sola con su padre¿por que ella y Neji eran mandados a encargos menores a diversos momentos del dia¿por que a Hinata nunca se le quito su miedo al estar cerca de su padre?

**"-papá, me duele, ay! me duele!..."**

**"-Esto es nuestro secreto, mi querida hija, asi que cuando estes sola conmigo, aprende a disfrutarlo..."**

Los gritos de su hermna aun resonaban con fuerza en su mente. Ese no era un simple sueño, ya qe comenzo a recordarlo todo. Su papa habia tomado ventaja de la inocencia de Hinata, la habia violado y todavia la amenazo con hacerle daño a Neji y a ella si Hinata decia o hacia algo.

no tardo en sentir nauseas, por lo que corrio al baño y libero lo poco que habia contenido en su estomago.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? -Hanabi volvio a ver la carta, y rapidamente busco un apartado secreto de su comoda para guardarla, chocando con un objeto en particular- mi diario -lo tomo y comenzo a jugar con las llaves- es cierto, Hinata tambien tenia un diario.

Guardó sus cosas y activo su bykugan. Nadie a la redonda. Sigilosamente, creo un bunshin para que "durmiera" y asi no levantar sospechas, mientras entraba al cuarto qeu pertenecio a su hermana, agradeciendo al cielo hallarlo intacto.

Cerro la puerta y comenzo a buscar. Bajo el futon, por la comoda, entre los frascos y cuadernos de medicinas, incluso bajo el tatami. Pero no hallo nada.

-Si yo fuera Hinata y quisiera guardar algo¿donde lo dejaria?

De repente, recordo la escena y su vista se enfoco en el armario. Removio los objetos que ahi guardaba su hermana, lo scuales no eran muchos ni muy pesados, pero no habia la gran cosa entre ellos. removio los tatamis esperando hallar alfgo. Nada.

-Maldición¿donde pones las coasa hinata?

Golpeo la pared, y se dio cuenta de un doble fondo. Activo el bykugan y sonrio triunfante. Desactivo su bykugan y rapidamente removio una parte de la pared perfectamente disfrazada, tras la cual no solo habia cosas de Hinata, sino tambien de Neji. Se acomodo, dispuesta a analizar todas y cada una de las pertenencias secretas, cuando descubrio unas fotos que se colaron de entre los papeles.

-Hinata, tu estabas...

Al dia siguiente, cerro bajo llave la mayoría de las cosas, y no conforme con eso, aplico varios jutsus de nivel elevado, de manera que nadie pudiera tocar aquellas cosas. Si bien no era el lugar mas seguro del universo, al menos estaban lejos del alcance de su padre.

Se dirigio rapidamente hasta la oficina de la Hokage, ya que requeria saber la verdad de lo acontecido y necesitaba a la persona mas apropiada para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Hyuga Hanabi? Que sorpresa¿que te trae por aqui?

-_Tan temprano y ya esta bebiendo. Y yo creia que eran bromas de mal gusto_. Buenos dias, Tsunade-san, me gustaria hablar en privado con usted, se trata de un asunto sumamente importante.

-Dejame adivinar el nombre de tu asunto. Tu hermana y Neji.

La hokage dio indicaciones y todas las personas salieron, y quito un millar de papeles de la mesa.

-No se hasta donde sepas, asi que mejor empieza por lo que no sbes para saber hasta donde podre ayudarte.

Hanabi deslizo una de las fotos y Tsunade la tomó.

la feha de la foto era de dos meses con 3 dias atras, en ella se veian a Naruto, los hermanos de gaara y a Neji y Hinata.

Especifioc, Neji y Hinata se estaban besando y la Hyuga tenia un pequeño bulto en brazos.

-"eso" que tiene Hinata en brazos¿es...?

-Si, la hija de ellos dos -Tsunade le devolvio la foto- Supongo que ella no te dijo por que la oculto¿verdad?

No sabia que hinata estaba embarazada. Su hrmana no le dijo nada, y fue reciente. Rapidamente asocio el secreto con las misiones exageradamente frecuentes que en los últimos meses tuvieran lugar.

-Entonces¿todas esas misiones...?

-Si, algunas ni misiones eran. La idea era que su padre no se enterara. Hinata dijo que si su padre descubria que habia algo entre ella y Neji, los mataría para limpiar la verguenza del clan.

Los ojos de Hanabi casi se desorbitaron. Ni en una situación asi Hinata tuvo el valor de confesar que su padre la violo en mas de una ocasion.

-¿Y el padre de esa bebe es Neji?

-Si- Tsunade saco una hoja certificada del hospital- Hinata pidio la prueba de adn, y tan pronto quedo confirmado, se casaron y Neji rogo para mandar a Hinata a la aldea de la arena para protegerla de su padre.

Hanabi observo la foto, y luego saco otra, cuya fecha tenia una diferencia de dos dias. En ella, Neji miraba con autentico cariño a Hinata y a su bebe, la cual era una copia de su madre.

-¿Mi sobrina esta en la aldea de la arena?

-Asi es. Gaara, el kasekage se ofrecio a cuidarla, y tanto Neji y hinata estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tsunade siguio hablando, pero Hanabi ya no le presto atencion. Fue mas informacion de la que esperaba y ya no sabia que pensar.

-Hanabi, escuchame. Tu primo y tu hermana fueron shinobis excelentes, nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. El habia jurado protegerla, y ella os dijo que seria fuerte para ti, supongo que quería que la vieras como la hermana perfecta.

Hanabi no quiso escuchar mas. Se excuso con Tsunade y salio de ahi, tratando de alejarse de todos, hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento que recienete mente se vaciara. Uso el bykugan y percatandose de que nadie estuviera por ahi, saco dos diarios, uno rojo y otro azul, ambos con fechas diferentes, pero debia saber mas y de la mejor manera seria de las palabras de sus familiares.

Presentia que si le preguntaba a los amigos de su hermana y Neji, no sabrian mas que Tsunade, salvo Naruto, pero el no se hallaba en la aldea en esos momentos.

Jueves, X de Julio de XXXX (tres semanas despues del enfrentamiento de Hinata y Neji)

_Me dieron de alta del hospital. En todo el tiempo que estuve ahi me sentia entre la vida y la muerte, incapaz de llegar a uno de esos dos lados, pero la vida me reclamo al fin¿por que?_

_realmente queria que Neji me matara. Mi deseo de morir era aun mayor que la necesidad de hacerme notar, mayor que el deseo de dejar de ser un juguete para mi padre._

_Pero por eso debo sobrevivir. Si algo me pasa, entonces Hanabi quedara a merced de los deseos mas sucios de mi padre, y no quiero que ella sufra eso._

Sabado, X de Julio de XXXX (dos dias despues)

_Neji esta entrenando como nunca, mientras yo me siento peor que en un infierno. Las heridas que recibi de mi batalla contra Neji aun dolian, y constantemente tosia sangre. Pero nadie debia enterarse_.

Domingo, X de Agosto de XXXX (dos semanas despues)

_Hay muchos heridos, muertos y desaparecidos. El hospital esta a reventar y las unicas misiones disponibles son de rangos sumamente elevados._

_Me ofrecí en el hospital como voluntaria, ya que esa gente realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero mi padre me mando llamar en la tarde._

_Privado como siempre._

_"-De modo que esa gente es más importante que yo..."_

_Cuando se acercó a mi, descubri que su aliento era un poco mas repulsivo que de costumbre, y la razon, estaba bebiendo._

_"-Creo que al final de cuentas no me quieres lo suficiente..."_

_Comenzo a decirme cosas hirientres, y aunque no queria llorar, no pude evirtarlo. Me tomo el menton con fuerza viendome a los ojos y dijo lo que tanto temia._

_"-Creo que es hora que Hanabi se vuelva mi hija favorita..."_

_No necesitaba una genio para descifrar lo que queria, y rápidamente, sin cesar ni uin segundo mi llanto, le suplique por una oportunidad, para que no le hiciera daño a Hanabi._

_"-¿Una oportunidad? -Mi padre me solto y comenzo a quitarme la ropa- Tendras que darme un sucesor digno del apellido Hyuga..."_

_Fue peor que en otras ocasiones, mas que nunca senti asco y repulsion al saber que me besaba y tocaba incesantemente, pero lo peor lo senti cuando sali del cuarto y vi a Neji, quien tenia el terror grabado en su rostro. Le quite una kunai y trate de suicidarme ahi mismo, pero el me detuvo._

_"-No lo sabia" -fue todo lo que me dijo, y comenzo a abrazarme tiernamente "-te juro que no lo sabia. Perdoname"_

_Cmence a llorar de nuevo, pero esta ves fue de un extraño sentimiento de alegria. Su abrazo lo senti como si me estuviera perdonando de todo lo que habia pasado._

Hanabi guardó el diario al sentir un chacra aproximandose. Un mensajero le indico que su padre queria verla en el acto, y en todo el camino Hanabi sudo frio de pensar en todas las cosas que podría llegar a pasarle.

Cuando llego, observo una quema de las cosas de su hermana y su primo, sienrdo el principal espectador su padre.

-La habitación de Hinata ahora es tuya, puedes disponer de ella cuando quieras.

-¿Puedo dormir ahi desde hoy?

Papa me miro inquisidoramente, tratando de descubrir cualquier cosa, pero solo dijo un distante "como digas" y volvia su vista al las llamas.

Mientras movia mis cosas a mi "nuevo cuarto", pensaba en el gran actor que era mi padre, frente a los demas, era el hombre ofendido, el padre traicionado. que fachada tan perfecta a creado.

Ya en la noche, cerre todo acceso a los demas y saque el diario de Neji.

Domingo, X de Agosto de XXXX (LA misma fecha que Hinata)

_Gai sensei tenia un mes exigiendonos llevar un diario, y no se que me impulso a iniciarlo hoy. Pero ahora que analizo las cosas, replanteo lo que nos habia aconsejado "Es bueno escribir los detalles que vemos a diario, por que buenos o malos son indicios"_

_No bien habia comenzado el dia cuando choque con Hinata-sama, quien habia convencido al consejo para servir como enfermera auxiliar en el hospital, dada la cantidad de heridos._

_No cruzamos palabra alguna en el camino, pero era evidente que estaba tensa, a pesar de su sonrisa._

_El resto de la mañana y la tarde lo pasamos entre deberes, y quizo el destino que la encontrara en el camino de regreso. Solvo por un ligero saludo, no volvimos a cruzar palabra, pero su rostro mostraba mas panico que el que tenia antes de salir de la casa._

_Como si supiera que algo malo le pasaria tan pronto regresara, pero salvo los insultos y la indiferencia de su padre¿habia algo que esta engreida niña mimada temiera?_

_Cuando llegamos, Hiashi-sama la mando llamar y exigio que nadie se acercara. Un regaño, lo mas probable, ya que no le habia dicho a nadie que se habia ofrecido de voluntaria, cuando tuve un presentimiento y de manera discreta active el bykugan para saber que pasaba._

_El maldito estaba fornicando con su hija._

_Mi sangre se helo en ese momento. Ella lloraba y gemia, no precisamente de placer, y a cada súplica el maldito sonreia satisfecho, como si hiciera lo mas maravilloso del mundo._

_Cuando termino, tuvo el cinismo de acariciar la cabeza de Hinata-sama y decirle "que buena niña eres", y antes de que me descubriera me oculte, de lo contrario me iria mal, y ya que se fue, me acerque a la puerta, pero no tuve el valor de entrar._

_No fue sino hasta que ella abrio la puerta, volvi a quedarme helado. Su cuerpo tenia moretones y mordidas, sngraba de los labios y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, me quito una kunai y trato de cortarse el cuello, pero instintivamente la detuve._

_"-No lo sabia" -En realidad no sabia que decirle¿cuando imaginas que la persona que consideras debil tiene una verdadera razon para vivir en el miedo? la abrace, pensando que con eso podria tranquilizarla y una extraña sensación comenzo a invadir mi pecho, aercandola mas a mi "-te juro que no lo sabia. Perdoname"_

Hanabi cerro el diario, ya que no habia ni una letra más.

_¿Qué opinan¿Sospecha Hiashi de la conducta de su otra hija? Reviews para actualizar caps tan largos como este._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu destino y el mío**.

_Como de costumbre, las respuestas a sus apreciadas respuestas_.

Kisame Hoashigaki - _¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero ahora que volvi, continua la historia. Hiashi no solo sospecha¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia que las cosas de Hinata hubieran estado al alcance de Hanabi? Lo de tu petición, es lo mas apropiado si lo reflexiono, asi que asi sera, solo que este capitulo es SasuHana. Gracias y no te preocupes, Naruto ya sale en este capitulo_.

DarkLady-Iria - _Soy drastica¿y que? La bebita no tendra el nombre que me propusiste cuando te pregunte, pero gracias por apoyarme_.

hanabi25 - _Claro que continua, y bueno, los comentarios son un hecho_.

**Tu destino y el mio cap 3 "_La oferta_".**

Konoha.

Cerro sus puños, tratando de mantener en linea su chakra, esperando qeu la guardia hiciera el cambio respectivo para entrar desapercibdo.

Si las cosas estaban ocurriendo como había escuchado, el poder del Byakugan, junto al sharingan, localizarian y eliminarian a Itachi.

Y con un poco de suerte, a los shinobis que solo representaban un estorbo.

Se acercó a su objeticvo, esperandp algun movimiento, pero descubrio que tenia el camino abierto.

Entonces, vino la decepción.

No los encontro, ni a uno, ni a la otra. Maldijo en silencio e hizo nota mental para asesinar al idiota que le dio mal la información.

Pero aun quedaba la tercera, y aunque sus habilidades no estuviesen del todo establecidas, no significaba que no podria volverse fuerte.

Salio de ahi, a la espera. Si tenía que hacer algo, de nueva cuenta tendra que hacerlo por si mismo.

Convencido de que nada ni nadie podria truncar su plan, Sasuke se dirigio a un edificio abandonado para hacer guardia y comenzo a observar cada movimiento en silencio.

Aldea de la arena.

El shinobi cayó inerte a causa del veneno de Karasu (la marioneta de Kankuro¿se llama asi? bueno, ya no interesa), el otro fue apresado por la arena que controlaba el Kazekage y murio por el "funeral del desierto".

La tercera sostenía un pequeño bulto en manos, y al ver la suerte de sus compañeros, tomo un kunai y apunto.

-Un paso en falso y muere.

Sorpresivamente, se escucho una pequeña explosion, y el bulto se transformo en un costal de harina, apareciendo Naruto con la bebita en brazos a un par de pasis de Temari y Gaara atrapo a la kunoichi enemiga con su arena.

-O te rindes y nos dices tus intenciones, o rogarás la muerte -le dijo Gaara wen un tono neutral.

-Vete a la mierda -contesto furibunda, pero solo causo que otro shinobi trajera un pequeño brasero encendido y comenzaran a calentar hierros.

-Entonces será poor las malas.

Varias horas despues, Karin, perfectamente disfrazado, salia a toda prisa directo al escondite que alguna vez fuera de Orochimaru a confirmar sospechas.

Estando Naruto en Suna, la aldea de la hoja era un blanco fácil.

Konoha, dos días despues.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Hiashi obtuvo un permiso especial para partir a Suna, y de eso hace ya unas horas.

Hanabi comenzó a sudar frío¿y si la encontraba? Eso era demasiado, si pasaba, quizá la pequeña sufriría un destino peor que el de sus padres.

-Tiene que dejarme partir, prometo ser discreta, yo...

-Hanabi, calmate -Tsunade dio un gran sorbo a su botella de sake- Mande un mensaje con Sai para ponerla a salvo, pero por quien me preocupo es por Naruto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese idiota con esto?

-No insultes a Naruto, quien en más de una ocasión además de poner las cosas de cabeza logra de alguna manera u otra de resolverlas. Él traerá a Hieri a salvo, pero si se encuentra con Hiashi, este puede sacarle la verdad y argumentar que lo hizo por razones... bueno, tu sabes.

La pelicastaña suspiro. En parte tenía razón. Si Hiashi se encontraba a Naruto, a la bebé o a ella misma, no saldría ilesa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Ve a casa, ya verás como se solucionarán las cosas, pero no te precipites, o estas se irán de cabeza.

-¿Còmo dijo que se llamaba?

-Hieri. Es un nombre curioso¿no te parece? jajaja...

Tsunade se calló ya que ese momento no era para bromas.

Aldea de la arena, cinco dìas despuès.

Hiashi arribó a la aldea. Debía encontrarla a como diera lugar. A pesar de les estúpidos esfuerzos de su hija y hasta de la Hokage por ocultar las cosas, debía encontrar a esa bebé.

No importaba si no era hija de èl, era una Hyuga, y un Hyuga es una herramienta.

Misma que le serviría para dar el siguiente paso.

Hanabi.

Pergamino en mano, con la excusa de una situaciòn de diplomacia, llegò al edificio principal de la aldea, y recorriò con la mirada cualquier indicio posible.

-Hyuga Hiashi, el Kazekage està listo para recibirle -anuncio una kunoichi.

-Sea bienvenido -saludò de la manera màs cortès que pudo Gaara- Espero que no haya sufrido inconvenientes en su viaje.

-En lo absoluto.

Gaara temblo unos instantes. Aparte de lo que sabia desde que comenzo a tratar a los shinobis de la hoja, n Suna se comentaban muchas cosas sobre el actual lider, y el kasekage trataba de no verlo directamente a los ojos, al menos hasta que esa terrible sensacion que le provocaba nauseas desapareciera.

Konoha.

Tomò el diario en sus manos. Volviò a leerlo, y no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaban cosas por saber.

-¿Por què siento que algo falta?

Algo no cuadraba en las cosas que hallò, ni la informaciòn por completo.

Se supone que Hinata y Neji lo mantuvieron en secreto¿por què guardaron sus cosas en un lugar en el que cualquiera, con un poco de trabajo, pudo haberlas hallado?

Ademàs, estaba el hecho de que nadie lo "supo", y si Hinata se habìa marchado embarazada¿còmo es que nadie lo noto? El Inuzuka lo hubiera olido, los bichos de Aburame tambièn lo hubieran detectado. Sakura, quien se presume promete ser mejor medic-nin que Tsunade tampoco lo sabia y segun fue ella quien la atendia.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, volvió a guardar los diarios, las fotos, todas las cosas involucradas, y comenzò a meditar.

¿còmo fue posible que las cosas se dieran de esa manera? A menos que su padre lo supiera, nadie...

-No puede ser... -Hanabi se levantò, uso su bykugan para buscar cualquier familiar o Hyuga, pero el camino estaba libre. Se quedo frente a la habitaciond esu padre y comenzo a estructurar los acontecimientos.

Flash Back

Habìa terminaod la jornada de entrenamiento con su padre, y este se habìa retirado a una junta con el resto del consejo de los Hyuga. Seco su suodr lo mejor que puso y encamino sus pasos a la habitacion de su hermana.

Aunque no tenìa ni dos dìas de haber vuelto de Suna, seis meses eran mucho tiempo y ansiaba oirla tartamudear de nueva cuenta ante un comentario jocoso.

Reia pro lo bajo imaginando que cosa decir dada la reputaciond e la lengua del hermano del kasekage, cuando vio a Neji entrando sin avisar en el cuarto de su hermana.

-¡¿Pero que?

Se acerco lentamente, y comenzando a espiar, noto como el joven abrazaba a su hermana y la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

-Aqui no...Neji...

-Tranquila, solo querìa besarte de nuevo.

-Papà se...

-Màndalo al diablo, te prometo que no dejarè que ese infeliz te vuelva a tocar.

Hanabi abrio la puerta de golpe. Habìa confusiòn, alegria, odio y otras emociones en su mirada.

-¡Hanabi!

-¿Ustedes estàn juntos?

Neji se apartod eHinata y esta trato de acercarse a su hermana menor, pero esta rechazo el contacto.

-Eso es asqueroso, neechan, el es casi nuestro hermano¿como pudiste?

-Lo hice, por que el es algo mas que un hermano o un amante para mi.

-Pe-pero¿acaso no te importa pensar que...?

-No me importa lo que los demas piensen Hanabi -respondio Hinata con una fuerza tan que incluso Neji temblo- Yo elegi esto, y asi tenga que morir, no me retractare.

-Y si algo le pasa a Hinata, yo estare ahi para castigarlo o morir antes que ella.

Hanabi no dijo màs. Se sentia angustiada y aliviada a la vez, pero no sabia que decidir, por lo que echo a correr sin mirar atras.

Termina el flash back.

No entrò. Salio al patio de la casa tratando de conectar esas ultimas lineas, y se enfoco en los detalles.

De las cosas que traian consigo Hinata, no habia un diario, fotos, nada que pudiera delatarla.

entonces¿como se entero el papa?

Trato de ya no pensar en ello, cada vez que lo hacia se consumia su mente, y sintio una presencia detras de ella.

-Bueno, hasta que te hallo a solas.

La joven se volvio y se hallo de frente a Sasuke, quien la tomò con fuerza de una mano y con la otra la agarro del menton.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, y sè que te gustarà.

-¡¿Què es lo que quieres, maldito traidor?!

Sasuke se rio por el intento de insulto realizado por la chiquilla, y acerco peligrosamente su rostro hacia ella.

-¿Quieres saber como o por quien tu padre se entero de lo de tu hermana y Neji?

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron desmesudaramentre.

-¿Quièn le dijo?

-Je¿què me das a cambio?

La chica tenia una nocion de lo que el Uchiha bastardo queria, pero no lo dejaria salirse con la suya.

-No importa. Mi papà no tocara a mi sobrina, asi tenga que morir.

-Pues con tus debiles poderes solo daras lastima. Yo, en cambio, te puedo brindar un poder aun mayor, informacion y la seguridad para qeu cuides personalmente a tu sobrinita.

-Olvidalo, Naruto la tiene en manos, èl no dejara que se la quiten.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro, ese dobe podra cuidarla en el camino, pero mis mejores aliados le estan siguiendo el paso, y al primer descuido que tenga una vez que entre a Konoha, la pequeña bastarda no solo sera secuestrada, sino que nos quedaremos con sus ojos.

Sasuke sintio la pierna de la jovencilla golpearlo con fuerza, pero eso no mermò sus intenciones.

-Entonces, haremos todo por las malas -el sharingan brillo en los ojos del Uchiha y tomo una posiciòn, en tanto que Hanabi se preparaba para atacar y o defenderse.

-Me pregunto si realmente seràs lo suficientemente fuerte para mi.

En eso, Uchiha desaparecio, dejando completamente aturdida al aHyuga, y al insteante, esta sintio sus costillas romperse y vio al renegado sonriendo con satisfacciòn y tomandola con fuerzsa de los cabellos.

La arrojo al suelo con fuerza e inmobilizo sus brazos, antes de usar el poder de su sharingan para inmovilizar su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, o te lastimarè -le dijo en voz baja antes de comenzar a ultrajarla.

-¡Noo! -pero Hanabi no pùdo hacer nada para defenderse, y en toda la residencia, solo se escuchaban los jadeos del Uchiha y los apagados sollozos de la chica.

-Estarè unos dias por aqui, si aceptas mi propuesta no dudes en buscarme...

_Hasta aqui le dejo¡Quiero mis reviews!_


End file.
